Lovino y su rizo mágico
by KuroNeko612
Summary: Lovino sienta la ausencia de Antonio y le dar por tocarse el rulo . Toma titulo y sumario molones yeah! XDDD


Hace ya un par de meses que Antonio no ha venido a visitarme. Como si lo necesitara, a saber que estaría haciendo el muy capullo. Me llama cada día diciéndome que me echa de menos que tiene ganas de verme, pues ven y listos, total para lo que haces en tu casa.

¡Joder! Doy varias vueltas por la casa sin rumbo, me decido a coger la vespa y dar una vuelta. Como siempre, el tráfico es horrible, conduzco, como siempre, es decir a loco como diría Antonio, no me importa, adelanto a un coche y por poco me hace salir de la carretera. "¡Gilipollas!"

Vuelvo a casa y aun estoy más furioso que antes. Me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo. Nunca antes me había parado a mirarlo, es una mierda. Doy varias vueltas y la cama se me antoja enorme en comparación a otras veces, intento no recordar que es porque no esta cierto español pero su estúpida cara sonriente esta grabada en mi mente a fuego.

Entonces una de mis manos se desliza por mi pelo y rodeo mi rulo, me quedo estático, nunca antes lo había tocado, ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza, ¡Dios santo! Pero ahora se me hace tan lejana la calidez de Antonio, que rememoro sus manos acariciando mi rulito, demonios cuando vuelva verle juro que le daré una paliza.

Empiezo a notar como arden mis mejillas, demonios…y ese calor se va apoderando de todo mi cuerpo, hasta que un puto jadeo escapa de mi boca. Mierda, mierda… ¡Definitivamente Antonio esta muerto! Arqueo la espaldo y noto como la ropa me molesta. Si estuviera aquí Antonio me estaría desabrochando los pantalones con la boca…la imagen aparece y casi creo que es real, que es él el que esta metiendo la mano en mis pantalones.

Pero no.

El muy imbécil estará haciendo alguna de sus mierdas con sus hermanos.

El placer se va apoderando de mi, vibrante y ya no recuerdo cuantas veces he jadeado su nombre porque me he adentrado en un mar donde solo estamos él y yo y lo que hacemos cuando estamos a solas, lo que nunca admito querer y ahora me esta quemando por dentro y es sentir conmigo a Antonio.

Y cuando todo se funde y pierdo el sentido entonces veo la figura de Antonio en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Lovino?- tiene esa misma cara de idiota, si es él, el real, aunque sus ojos están abiertos como platos.

Por mi mente pasan todo de tipo de imágenes, como si fuera a morir, si a morir de vergüenza, qué patético.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- empiezo a lanzarle todo lo que pillo, incluso aquella lámpara renacentista. Luego me escondo debajo de las sabanas.

Noto como la cama se hunde y una mano busca por encima de la ropa mi cabeza.

- Lovino…cualquiera diría que no tienes ganas de verme con tal recibimiento…pero te he visto antes…

Genial, estupendo.

- ¡¿Por que has tardado tanto, estúpido bastardo!? ¿Mira lo que me has hecho hacer?

Aun sigo debajo de las sabanas entonces le escucho reír bajito al muy idiota, sé que se estaría riendo a carcajadas si no estuviera presente. Salgo de golpe de mi escondite para verle como se aguanta la risa.

Aquella cara idiota, con sus ojos verdes resplandecientes, su tez morena, demonios parecía que hacia siglos que no lo veía. Ambos nos damos cuenta que nos miramos y entonces bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Estas rojo con un to- ack- le pego un cabezazo en el estómago, sé de sobras que esta roja como un tomate, no me lo digas más.

Dejo el rostro en su regazo y rodeo con los brazos su cintura.

- Has tardado demasiado bastardo.

- Lo sé… lo siento mucho Lovi…yo también te he echado de menos…- me levanta el rostro para que le mire- Yo también he tenido que hacerlo en tu ausencia…- un sonrojo desbocado irrumpe en mi rostro. Le hubiera dicho que era un puto cerdo pero ahora lo entendía.

Mi cuerpo aun candente clama por más cercanía y porque el maldito idiota me toque donde él sabe. No hace falta que se lo diga. Dirige una mano a mi rulo. Sabe que le replique o no ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Lovi…mi Lovi…te echaba tanto de menos…- me ha tumbado en la cama y esta sobre mis caderas, estruja mi rulo con mas rapidez, intento incorporarme para ayudar a quitarle la ropa, cuando le he despojado de la camiseta un espasmo me recorre y me aferro a su espalda.

- An-Antonio…no…no pares…- Ahora su otra mano desdiente a mi pecho, jugando con mis pezones.

- Dímelo….- noto como suelta mi rulito- dímelo y seguiré…

- I-idiota…- siempre hace los mismo algún día le enseñare como se siente cuando te dejan a medias…- ¿Qué….mierda quieres que te diga? Sigue tocando o juro que te mato.

Ríe el muy cabrón.

- Ya lo sabes y no lo haré hasta oírlo.

- Eres un puto pesado…- lo lanzo contra el colchón y me coloco sobre él.

- ¿Qué quieres saber pedazo de inútil?- obviamente sé de que habla… pero aun daré un poco de guerra, ambos lo sabemos, puede que forme parte del juego, creo que tantos años con Antonio no me hicieron nada bien.

Tiene la camiseta quitada así que me dedico a lamer cu cuello mientras le desabrocho el pantalón.

- ¿Quieres saber que hacia tocando mi rulito, Antonio?- Ahora soy yo quien te tiene a su merced, tuerzo una sonrisa.

- Sí…- su voz vibra jadeante ante el masaje.- La verdad… me has dejado…sorprendido…

- ¿No te lo esperabas?

- Bueno… todos tenemos necesidades…- embiste contra mi mano y gime.

- La próxima vez que me espíes te rajo, entendido…- acelero el ritmo entonces Antonio me agarra del rulo haciéndome caer de la impresión. Me quedo con el rostro sobre su torso intentando tranquilizarme mas él ha vuelto a toquetear, de arriba abajo en toda su extensión.

No pienso quedarme atrás. Me deshago de la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de ambos, los pantalones de Antonio se pierden entre las sabanas.

- Nunca… deja de fascinarme este rulito que tienes…- lo enrolla en uno de sus dedos y todo mi ser se estremece. Intento guardar la compostura mientras consigo que Antonio se arquee de nuevo, no iba ceder tan rápido.

- Sé… cuanto te gusta pervertido…

- No parezco ser el único que disfruta con él.

Maldito.

- Lovi… no…no puedo más…- Antonio vierte su contenido en mi mano mientras me abraza. Me miro la mano y rápidamente me la limpia con un pañuelo.

- ¿Quieres oírlo…verdad?- le miro sugerente mientras sigue limpiándome la mano.

- Por supuesto- me sonríe y lanza el pañuelo al suelo, luego haré que me recoja la habitación y la casa entera ya de paso que esta echa una mierda.

- Fóllame- le miro directo a los ojos, me ha costado horrores y creo que después de esto estaré una semana sin poder mirarle pero ahora no me importa mi sed de Antonio es superior a cualquier otra cosa.

Por la cara que pone supongo que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Entonces sonríe ampliamente y en sus ojos veo la emoción impregnada.

- Lovi…- se relame los labios antes de atacar con furia mi boca, mi respuesta a desbocado toda su pasión y que dios me ampare si salgo vivo de esta.

Tengo que golpearle en la espalda para que se decida a separarse de mi boca, cojo aire y al poco volvemos a enzarzarnos en una húmeda batalla. La cabeza me da vueltas, una de sus manos se desliza por mi muslo, luego su rostro desciende antes de llegara mis regiones más vitales rodea mi ombligo.

- Lovi…- me mira antes de hundir el rostro y esa mirada no hace más que ponerme aun más caliente, si eso se puede. Enredo mis manos en sus cabellos marcando el ritmo pero el muy condenado de Antonio va a tal rapidez que más bien parece que arrastra mis manos consigo.

No tardo en morir en su boca y me mira, si me mira mientras se relame, lo mataría sino fuera porque es extremadamente erótico. Empieza a tantear mi entrada.

- Déjate de remilgos y métela de una vez.

Ríe con la voz ronca. Mientras me alza las caderas y pone una de mis piernas sobre su hombro. Me besa y me dice cerca de la cara.

- Luego no te quejes…

- ¡Oh cállate de una vez!- le aprieto en sus regiones vitales.

- Vale vale, tranquilo fiera.

Le respondo con un simple "tsk" mientras espero la invasión.

Y menuda invasión, dios santo…Mis manos se funden con las sabanas buscando un lugar donde aferrarse, finalmente optan por rodear la espalda de Antonio. El ritmo se vuelve frenético haciendo patente el tiempo que hemos pasado separados. Ahora siento como si su ausencia hubiera sido un suspiro.

Amanece y unos molestos rayos de sol que se han filtrado por la persiana me despiertan.

- Cagon…- al intentar incorporarme noto que estoy aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos de Antonio.

Por esta vez…no pasara nada, me acurruco entre su pecho y busco conciliar de nuevo el sueño.


End file.
